Black Hearted Desire
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Ichigo vs Byakuya for the life of Rukia Kuchiki. All seems simple, until a certain someone steps in. Resulting in the death of Byakuya and gaining the attention of his King. However, Ichigo feels the need to reject what his body, heart and soul so greedily wants: His inner hollow. HichiIchi Yaoi
1. The Need

_**If there be light, then there is darkness; if cold, heat; if height, depth; if solid, fluid; if hard, soft; if rough, smooth; if calm, tempest; if prosperity, adversity; if life, death…**_

_**Time takes it all whether you want it to or not, time takes it all. Time bares it away, and in the end there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again…**_

"This is the end, Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya stated, plain and calm. He extended his arm and awaited his blade's return, the blade that would end Ichigo's life.

They had been battling for a small while now, but because of Byakuya's previous attack, Ichigo's body became irresponsive.

**Move!**

Ichigo was frozen. His entire body was numb. Ichigo couldn't move, no matter how much he wanted to or how hard he tried, his body remained inactive.

**I have to move!**

Ichigo could still feel the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu, his Zanpakuto, clenched tightly between his bloody fingers. Ichigo could feel fresh crimson leaking down the side of his face from the wound on his forehead. The pain was heavy and it was the only reason Ichigo remained conscious at this time.

**Move damn it!**

He knew it was over, he knew he had lost.

But Ichigo kept trying.

**Why have I come all this way? It's all for nothing if I don't win!**

**He **laughed at that. Ichigo was still so clueless, so innocent and oblivious... His King never really understood why he came here. The little Shinigami girl was just an excuse to tell others, and a lie to make Ichigo feel good with his intentions.

But Ichigo wanted to kill.

He wanted to stand over empty corpses and gaze down apon pools of blood. He wanted to craft his own handy work into countless bodies...

And more importantly, he wanted power.

Ichigo would, of course, never admit it.

But it was all true.

**I... wanna win...**

Byakuya swung.

**I **_**need**_** to win!**

"Chih."

One noise, one tiny noise, made it into Ichigo's mind. He felt himself become consumed by darkness. His sight was devoured by black tendrils. His mind was thrown into an empty abyss.

No longer could Ichigo see, but he could still hear.

'_Idiot,'_ someone hissed. The voice was very familiar, the way it echoed and grinned mercilessly. These words weren't normal words either. They weren't emanating from a person; they came from within his own mind. _'Didn't you remember me saying it'll be a problem for me if you get yourself killed? Yet, here you are, standing before your opponent as a complete mess.'_

Ichigo would've replied, but he was completely terrified. His entire body was shaking in fear.

He felt something warm ghost over the back of his neck. Ichigo prayed that it wasn't someone's breath, but he could hear the gentile exhales and inhales. They came from someone right behind him.

Pale hands moved across his shoulder. They gave him a gentile massage which, to Ichigo's greatest surprise, found himself liking. The hands wandered lower down Ichigo's sides while also disposing his shihakusho to the floor.

'_You can't beat him?'_

An incredibly cold hand slid across Ichigo's midriff and made its way to his hakama. Ichigo's eyes widened, his voice got caught in his throat and his breathing became frantic.

'_He's too strong? And he's making your knees shake?'_

Ichigo gasped as a warm tongue appeared on his ear, his hips churning back and forth to the dark touch of the other.

'_That's pathetic Ichigo. It's your own power making you scared. Every bone in your body is shaking because you're being crushed by your own Bankai's Spiritual Pressure.'_

"I- Th-That's _mine_?"

'_That's right Ichigo. You think that power belongs to him? What a load of shit.' _The hand had begun to drop, down, **low** making Ichigo squirm.

"A-And…H-How do you k-know?"

There was no response other than the movement of the hand. It took Ichigo's manhood into a fierce hold making the teen moan out.

'_Feel good?'_

"A- Ahh..." Ichigo couldn't describe how he felt even if he wanted to. This didn't feel wrong, and fuck yes, it felt good!

Pale lips curved into a cunning smirk. _'Perfect,' _he wooed. He gave the orangette's member a gentile squeeze.

Ichigo's eyes shot open, the black retreating from his vision and back to the dark depths of his soul. He felt something resting in his hand and when he looked at it, he nearly dropped it. The mask that had saved his life twice sat in between his trembling fingers, but that wasn't all... The mask itself was complete, no cracks or shards missing, and it felt alive beneath Ichigo's fingers as if it had its very own heartbeat.

"It would seem..." The voice startled Ichigo. He spun around and came face to face with Byakuya. "Ichigo Kurosaki... that you have... defeated me..."

And Ichigo watched, wide eyed as Byakuya breathed his last breath and collapsed to his knees. The black dome and glowing pink swords shattered and dissolved into the wind.

And Ichigo let out a cry filled with horror.

"Kurosaki-kun, what's the matter," Inoue called as she came running towards the orangette.

Ichigo turned to her, panic written all across his face. Inoue stopped almost instantly and the few others behind her did as well. Uryu fixed his glasses and glanced away. Chad didn't dare make a sound. Ganjyu folded his arms over, but said nothing. And Inoue just continued to stare, muttering the orangette's name ever so often.

"I... I didn't..." Tears burned Ichigo's eyes as they forced themselves out. "I didn't want to kill him!" he finally screamed.

"Some things just need to be done," Uryu said expressionlessly.

"No! You don't understand," Ichigo continued to rant. "I'm a monster! Byakuya didn't deserve to die! I'm a monster... a monster..."

Very suddenly there were tiny, thin arms wrapped around Ichigo's body. Inoue had her face buried in his shoulder as she sobbed, "I was so worried about you Kurosaki-kun! I'm sorry... I was so useless here... but you're still alive. So please, don't cry, okay?"

Ichigo looked away, not daring to meet her eyes. If only she knew...

'_Knew what?'_

Ichigo jumped causing Inoue to squeak and pull back.

"What is it Ichigo? You're scaring us all here," Ganjyu stated dumbly.

It was then that something caught Uryu's eye. Something white stood out amidst Ichigo's black Shihakusho, a mask of some sort, clenched tightly in his left hand. Uryu eyed it carefully just before asking, "Ichigo, what exactly is that you're holding in your left hand?"

'_You don't know...'_

"I... I don't know," Ichigo answered. He looked up at Uryu, sorrow in his eyes.

And Uryu was forced to drop the subject.

Before anyone else could continue the dead conversation, a female's voice cried fearfully out from behind the thick pink bushes. "Renji!" It belonged to Rukia.

Without wasting a second Ichigo sped off in the general direction of the cry. He used nothing more than instinct to run on air across the field of pink sakura trees. Ichigo arrived shortly after an unrecognized person drew his sword. He dove between Renji and this man and blocked the assault that could've killed the red headed Shinigami.

"Ichi... go?" Renji questioned.

Ichigo gave him a smirk. "Sorry I'm late Renji."

Renji returned the smirk, but with a sort of blank tiredness in his eyes. "Tch. Thanks... idiot." Renji collapsed, unconscious, onto Rukia's lap. Her face turned red with shock, but Ichigo didn't notice as he'd already turned to face his new opponent.

"Aizen-sama, is that him?" The snake-like gray haired man questioned.

"Sama? You don't look like much of a King to me..." Ichigo stated as he glared at the brown haired one in front of him.

"You're going to have to elaborate Gin. Which 'him' is it this time," Aizen asked, ignoring Ichigo's statement.

Gin's paper thin smile crawled up his face. "The Quincy and Shinigami's son."

Aizen raised his eyebrow and took a deep look into the features of Ichigo's face. "Tell me," he commanded softly, "your name wouldn't happen to be Ichigo Kurosaki, would it?"

To Ichigo, time seemed to stop. The orangette wasn't stupid. He was able to connect the dots on the situation he was in. The fact was, these people knew who he was... and they knew his parents too, obviously better than he did. His mother and father were Quincy and Shinigami?

"Judging by the look on your face, I'd say Gin was correct," Aizen finalized.

"Bastard," Ichigo snapped, "You know nothing about me!"

Ichigo could never have been so wrong. "You're Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Masaki and Isshin. You were born human, part Shinigami and part Quincy, on July 15. You are currently 15 years of age. You're 174 cm tall and weigh 61 kg, and you're blood type A."

Ichigo stared wide eyed at the brunette in front of him.

"Is that enough 'nothing' for you?"

Aizen smirked causing Ichigo's anger to grow. He felt hatred boiling under his skin, his patience beginning to snap and his mind beginning to picture torturous things he wouldn't normally attempt in his worst nightmares.

Ichigo watched as the world froze, quite literally this time. All the colors faded to black and white and the only animate object remaining was Ichigo's own body.

'_It's easy.' _Ichigo's eyes twitched in fear and he let out a small yelp. He watched a second pair of his own hands, demonic and white, snake down his arms and take hold of his Zanpakuto. _'All you have to do is swing your sword upwards and say the words 'Getsuga Tenshou'.'_

"I- I..."

'_Kill him Ichigo. You wanna kill him... I know you do.'_

Everything was over in a mere flash of black and red. Ichigo did what the other told him to do. He shouted, "Getsuga Tenshou!" And the attack flung straight out at Aizen cutting the man perfectly in half.

Ichigo was both amazed and terrified with what he had done. His attack was so great, much larger than the one he'd done at Urahara's. But then again... he could feel the evil in his attack as if it had leaked out and poisoned the air.

"A-Aizen-sama?" The third man called, as though it would somehow wake the other up.

When there was no response, Ichigo could practically smell the fear in the air.

A mere second later, almost all of the Gotei Thirteen had arrived. Toshiro Hitsugaya happily caught Gin and Unohana had captured the third man, later revealed as Touzen.

Aizen (much to Ichigo's displeasure... or relief, he wasn't quite sure) had been pronounced dead and a traitor to the Seireitei. Gin and Touzen were to be locked away for eighteen-thousand and eight-hundred years. And Byakuya Kuchiki's death would be 'overlooked' since Ichigo Kurosaki defeated Aizen. However, some of the other captains argued that Ichigo should be punished or put to work. The Head Captain suggested that Ichigo should become a Substitute Shinigami for Karakura town.

Ichigo agreed, but not without some sorrow.


	2. The Want

_**Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody…**_

_**Darkness does not leave us easily as we would hope…**_

The next few days were awkward.

Ichigo avoided Rukia.

Rukia avoided Ichigo.

And if they happened to pass each other by, they'd never speak.

However, that wasn't what bothered Ichigo on this fine Saturday evening. As he lay in a room that wasn't his, he couldn't help but to let his mind wander...

Ichigo had noticed that his other-self had stopped talking to him during the day. He couldn't even hear so much as a chuckle until day turned night. Ichigo's white reflection had started appearing in his dreams. At first they were just simple flashes or flickers, but now he talked and... touched.

This night had already aged well past twelve, yet Ichigo had refused to close his eyes. He kept his vision on the trees and on the moon. He kept himself busy with memorizing the entire times table or figuring out sentences in English. That was right... school started in about a week.

Ichigo would return to Karakura town tomorrow afternoon.

As the night continued to age, Ichigo found the simple task of staying awake harder and harder... until finally, just after one more desperate attempt to stay awake, sleep claimed his mind.

Ichigo found himself on a hill side. He ran his finger through long, bright green grass and listened to the soft rustle of wind in the trees. Ichigo stared up at the sky, careful not to stare into the sun, and watched cloud after cloud float by.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Ichigo jumped, hands grasping the grass below like a life line. He turned to look at where the sound originated from, which would be his left, and his eyes widened greatly. Sitting in almost the same position as him was his white alter ego.

He smirked, glancing over at Ichigo with his evil glowing eyes. "No need to be alarmed Ichi, I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"You... Y-You killed Byakuya-"

The hollow was on top of Ichigo in seconds. His one hand held both of Ichigo's arms above his head while the other pressed down firmly against Ichigo's chest. "We've been over this before, haven't we? Don't think of that as killing, think of it as saving your life."

He grinned mercilessly and gazed into Ichigo's fear filled chocolate eyes. His azure tongue slid out of his mouth and tenderly licked up the side of Ichigo's face, stopping just beside his ear.

"I did everything for you Ichigo, pay me a little more respect."

A tear formed in Ichigo's eye and slid down his cheek. The albino sucked up the droplet and the salty trail it left before placing a surprisingly gentile kiss on Ichigo's forehead.

"Don't stray from the path chosen for you,_ partner_. I'll help you get stronger, and together we can show everyone that no one pushes us around."

Ichigo's death glare begun to fade from his face just as his eyes got lost in pools of gold.

What he did next was of pure instinct.

The hollow's face was only just touching his, and Ichigo couldn't stand it. His mind snapped and he used his leg to bump the other forward.

Their lips met and Ichigo kissed the albino like a wanton whore. Hungry and starving...

Ichigo awoke in bed. No, not in bed, he was on the floor. He gripped the sheets with sweaty hands, head dizzy from his petrifying dream. Ichigo couldn't believe what his was doing. Dreaming such foul and disgusting dreams? And worst of all... **liking** them!

No, he didn't like them, but he _loved_ them oh so much.

In fact, he noticed that his hakama was a little tight, or **a lot**.

"This... this can't be happening..." Ichigo whispered to himself. He glanced around the room knowing it was empty but still feeling it was necessary to check. His heart beat faster with every given second, his mind glazing with lust over at the memories of his darker half.

Ichigo scooped up the blanket into his arms and lay back down in bed. After five minutes of settling the blanket into the right position he managed to center it. Ichigo rolled to his side and stared out the open window once more. His manhood throbbed, wanting to feel the ice cold yet so warm hand burn his skin once more, but he forced himself to ignore it like some pain he might feel in battle.

Every once and a while the thought to go and find his hollow tempted his mind, but Ichigo forced it to go away.

Needless to say; it was a long night.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't the least bit surprised that Rukia had decided to stay in the Seireitei. After all, you wouldn't want to hang around with the very same person who killed your brother, would you? Rukia just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Either way lunch time would still approach and that signaled it was time for the outsiders to go home. After avoiding battle with Kenpachi for the third time since breakfast, declining the offer to have a drink with Rangiku and giving up on finding Yoruichi, Ichigo made it to the gates on time like the others.

"Oi, Kurosaki," Jushiro called. Ichigo turned and came face to face with Rukia's captain, an average sized man with kind features and long white hair.

"Yeah?" Ichigo simply replied.

"Take this," Jushiro demanded in the same simple tone as Ichigo. He handed Ichigo was looked like a simple piece of carved wood. Apon further examination, the carving looked like a skull in the shape of a 2D diamond.

"What is it?"

"This will allow you to change into your Shinigami form without the use of a Mod-soul. It's a Substitute Shinigami badge; hence it'll reveal your status to other Shinigami."

Ichigo took the string attached to the badge and used it to tie the badge to his shihakusho.

"And it acts as an alarm to indicate when a hollow is nearby."

"Thanks Ukitake-san." Ichigo turned away and faced the large gate. He allowed his mind to wander in to his own thoughts making the voices and sounds around him seem further away. When the gate opened, he ran in as fast as he could and never looked back.

When 'the light at the end of the tunnel' was seen, it sparked an excitement in Ichigo's heart and he found himself running faster. But the joys of returning home were instantly cut off the moment Ichigo begun to fall.

In a flash that happened way too fast for Ichigo's liking, he appeared sitting on some sort of flying carpet with his friends all around him and Kisuke Urahara supposedly steering. Though the man's usually sneaky grin had turned upside-down.

"What's the matter," Inoue asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, nothing at all!" Kisuke replied waving his fan in the air. "No need to worry about me Inoue-san~!"

"Oh..." Inoue looked down, her eyes following the houses as they moved below. "Umm... Ishida-kun! We're close to where you live, right?"

Uryu peered over the edge of the... umm... carpet and took merely and instant to shout, "You're right Orihime! Kisuke, I'll get off here."

"Okay. Okay," Kisuke chanted. The carpet slowed and Uryu slid over to the edge.

"See ya Ishida," Ichigo waved off.

"You'd better hope not," Uryu growled, fixing his glasses. "Don't forget, Quincy and Shinigami are enemies. The next time I see you I'll treat you like one."

Ichigo sighed and Uryu pushed off. Orihime said something, but Ichigo blocked her out. He was having another trip down memory lane. This time from what Gin said... _"The Quincy and Shinigami's son."_

Five minutes passed while Ichigo pondered the recent events. He half-heartedly waved to Orihime when she got off and mumbled the goodbye to Chad. Urahara watched him carefully, pondering close to, if not, the same things Ichigo were.

"Ichigo."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up.

"What are you thinking about?"

A vague image of Aizen flashed before Ichigo's eyes before he replied, "Nothing."

"You seemed... distracted."

Ichigo shook his head then turned his vision to the houses below.

Kisuke sighed, "I want to apologize to you."

"What?"

"You heard me Kurosaki-san!" Kisuke suddenly shouted. Ichigo jumped and used his feet to push himself away from the oddly dressed man. "You know if I hadn't put you through that training..."

"Then I wouldn't have saved Rukia." Ichigo responded, he knew full well what Kisuke was trying to get at, but he refused to have others feel bad for his sake. "I wouldn't have stopped Aizen, he would have gotten away with whatever plans he had and we'd all be panicking to prepare for it. What you did helped me to save a lot of people, and now I can sleep at night knowing that I have the power to continue protecting them."

Kisuke was willing to protest, but dropped it because of the look in Ichigo's eyes. He held fiery determination and who could argue against that?

"I'll get off here."

Kisuke nodded, once again stopping the carpet (?). Ichigo jumped off, landing perfectly on a roof top, before waving Kisuke off.

"Ngh... Nee-san... D-Don't do that! Ha ha ha~!"

"Ugh... Kon," Ichigo muttered hopelessly. He tapped on the window, then knocked, then punched... "KON!"

The Mod-soul jumped up high, a mixture of fear and anger apparent on his face. He threw a pillow across the room, screaming out furiously, "Who dare woke me from such a beautiful dream? Rukia and Inoue's beautiful hug was so a-... ma-... zing..." Kon swallowed nervously.

If looks could kill Kon would have been murdered by Ichigo that night.

Kon awkwardly made his way to the window, opened it and greeted kindly, "H-Hey Ichigo!"

"Don't give me that innocent crap. You're lucky I'm tired otherwise I'd strangle you."

Kon pouted. "It's nice to see you again too!"

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes. He muted out Kon's rambling, undid the knot on his badge and pressed it right against Kon's head. With a satisfied grunt, Ichigo watched the tiny pill pop out of his body and roll across the floor.

Ichigo picked up his body and climbed back into it. He then wandered to the other side of his room, picked up the small Mod-soul and said, "You can be angry tomorrow. Today I'm resting."

As if it was a cue, Isshin came flying through the door. "GOOD MORNING I-CHI-GOOOOOO~!"


	3. The Hunger

"Ichigo, where do you think you're going?"

"Bathroom!" Ichigo cried frantically as he raced out of the classroom. His teacher crossed her arms, frowning at the boy but accepting his excuse nonetheless.

Just then Inoue and Chad came running out of the classroom too, shouting the exact same excuse.

_They all seem energetic... _Tatsuki thought idly as she watched Chad and Orihime race out of the room. _Inoue and Sado I can understand, or at least try to, but Ichigo never misses class, let alone on the first day back! So then, why did he-?_

Tatsuki's eyes widened once they wandered to the window. As if to mock her, there Ichigo ran, right across the school yard. Only something was definitely different. His speed was incredible for one, but he looked different too... he was in a black shihakusho. A giant something wrapped in white bandage slung over his back.

* * *

Ichigo ran swiftly across the field and wasted no time arriving where the hollow was. He knew he had a mere five minutes to complete his task before the teacher went looking for him. So Ichigo dodged the Hollow's every attack and counter attacked as fast as he possibly could. He managed to defeat the Hollow before Chad and Inoue managed to even show up.

"You guys didn't have to tag along," Ichigo said, turning to his friends. "I'm capable of handling Hollows like this on my own."

_The blond chuckled._

"We know! I've just always wanted to sneak out of school using 'bathroom' as an excuse," Inoue giggled happily.

_Shinji smiled with a piano tooth grin._

"I think you went a little overboard with that one Inoue," Chad commented dully.

"Well, we'd better get back to class."

"_Kurosaki Ichigo, huh," Shinji chuckled. "You're quite the interesting one... especially considering it was you who defeated Aizen."_

"Hei as in henheisoku, ko as in onameimoko, shin and in shinseikouhai and ko as in kamoshimentaiko," the teen introduced as the transfer student declared whilst writing 'okariH ijnihS' on the board. "I am Shinji Hirako!"

"Very well... umm... your name, it's written backwards," the teacher proclaimed.

"What do you think?" Shinji questioned. "I thought I was pretty good at writing backwards!"

"Ah, well... it seems you do have a talent for it!"

Ichigo paid his teacher and the new student no attention. Not even when Shinji sat down beside him and made a big fuss over introducing himself to the orangette. Ichigo mumbled his welcome and continued to stare off out the window.

The day dragged on just like how it started. When Ichigo's badge went off, he'd run to kill the hollow making up some ridiculous excuse as to why he was suddenly leaving. And while Ichigo fought, Shinji used his abilities to sense the level of Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure, finding that he indeed liked what he found.

* * *

Ichigo collapsed, exhausted, against his bed. Despite the fact that only five hollows had appeared today, it was still his first day back at school and that drained him a lot too.

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"

"Oh come on!" Ichigo rolled over and snatched the badge off his desk. "Kon! Take care of my body until I get back would ya?"

"Yes sir!" Kon shouted dramatically making a saluting pose in his stuffed lion body. Ichigo took out the Mod-soul then swallowed it, leaving his body and jumping out the window. Kon make Ichigo's lips curve into a sneaky smile, "Oh yeah. I'll take care of it!"

Meanwhile, Ichigo continued to flash step across the roof tops using his poor abilities to hunt for and find the Hollow. He heard the roar and stopped running instantly. Turning to his right, Ichigo's eyes fell apon a sight that shocked him half to death.

Shinji Hirako, the new student, held a Zanpakuto to the Hollow's head and sliced it clean off. Another terrified figure was hiding behind a bush.

"Wha-? Shinji? What's going on?"

"Who are you?" someone new entirely questioned. It was the cowarding form from before, a Shinigami sporting a rather strange black afro.

"Uhh... Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo answered. He momentarily forgot about Shinji, that was, until the blond swung his blade at him. Ichigo's instincts spiked with rage as he spun to face Shinji. His overly large Zanpakuto clashing against Shinji's un-awakened katana and sent sparks flying.

"So your Spiritual Pressure isn't just for show, huh? Good, I'm glad you were able to block my attack," Shinji stated.

A low growl suddenly found its way out of Ichigo's throat. He angrily pushed against Shinji's blade and the mysterious man was sent flying back. Smoke grew beneath Shinji's feet as he used a combination of his Reiatsu and friction to grind to a halt.

Afro-man had long since hidden himself behind a building. He placed his hand over top of his frantically beating heart, muttering softly, "Those two are monsters. Their Spiritual Pressure... it's unbelievable!"

"What do you want?"

"Keep you Spiritual Pressure in check Ichigo. The Hollows are only appearing because they sense you," Shinji replied, completely ignoring Ichigo's question.

"Damn it! Answer me! Who the hell are you?"

"You're so impolite," Shinji muttered. "Fine then, I won't tell you, but I'll show you."

Ichigo watched carefully as Shinji brought his hand to the top of his forehead. Bringing it down slowly, a mask of Reiatsu covered the blond's face, later materializing as a bone-white mask. Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as memories of his battle against Byakuya resurfaced in his mind.

"Do you know what this is?"

"A Hollow's... mask." Ichigo gasped slightly.

"Correct."

_A Zanpakuto... and a Hollow's mask? _Ichigo questioned himself all the while trying to resist the urge to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. _But then... is he... like me?_

"You can feel it, can't you? You and I are exactly the same. We're Shinigami who have crossed the border line into Hollow territory. We are Vizards."

Ichigo could feel his Hollow's hand as it slowly curved around his neck. His thumb appeared on his lips and his lips appeared at Ichigo's ear. _'He is not like __**us**__, Ichigo. He's weak.'_

The words his Hollow spoke spread through his mind like venom. They stung, but it still felt so good.

"Listen up Shinji," Ichigo spat, pointing his Zanpakuto threateningly at the blond. "I don't really know or care who the Vizards are or how you got that mask. I'm not going to be a part of it! I am a Shinigami. I'm not one of you." And with that said, Ichigo vanished.

Shinji stared at the space Ichigo had just been with shock. Sweat poured down his forehead and his entire body shook in fear. _One moment his Spiritual Pressure was leveled with mine, but... It took just a mere second for his eyes to turn hateful... and his power could've crushed me._ Then a second thought occurred which worried Shinji immensely._ Were we too late..?_

* * *

The next day everyone went to school as if nothing had ever happened. Tatsuki never questioned Ichigo about the shihakusho. Uryu never mentioned his meetings with his father. Shinji never brought up the Vizards with Ichigo.

And that really pissed the orangette off.

In fact, it bothered him so much that at lunch time he grabbed Shinji by the collar and dragged him out behind the school. Pinning the blond to the wall, Ichigo screamed, "What the hell are you still doing here? Didn't you get the message? I said no!"

To this, Shinji raised his eyebrow. "Did you actually think I'd give up after just one try? You'll find I can be very persistent."

"I won't say yes, so just give it up."

"It's already too late for you Ichigo," Shinji said. It was against Ichigo's better judgement, but the orangette continued to listen. "Once you're a Visored you can never go back. Whether you like it or not, you're already one of us."

Ichigo slowly stepped away from Shinji. His mind raced through a thousand different words, but he couldn't put any of them together to form a sentence.

So Shinji just continued. "Orihime-chan, that big guy, four eyes and all the other Shinigami... you think they're your friends? Well, tough luck Ichigo, you're wrong! If you continue ignoring me, that Hollow inside you will devour you and you'll lose your mind. When that happens, its game over. Your power will destroy everything you know and everything you love. Everything will be ground into bits."

'_You can't trust him... he's lying...'_

"Liar!" Ichigo screamed.

"Seriously, haven't you noticed yet? The Hollow inside you shoulder be getting stronger at an unimaginable rate. If you don't come with me, you're going to lose your sanity."

Ichigo's teeth ground together, anger slowly taking over his entire being. In one swift move, Ichigo planted his fist in Shinji's face, successfully breaking the other's nose.

"I told you! I'm not one of you, now piss off and leave me alone!" Ichigo stormed off, his would be broken fist already healing due to his slowly surfacing Hollow powers.

Shinji had been knocked unconscious and he remained there for most of the afternoon until a janitor found him just after school closed. Shinji remained unconscious until nearly twenty four hours later when he woke to Hiyori's slipper.


	4. The Lust

_**Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it…**_

_The lust of a hollow is far greater than its hunger could ever be…_

Ichigo's vision disappeared into black as he shut his eyes tight. If he wasn't so damn scared, he would have thrown the little pest out the window for preventing him from sleeping. Of course, Kon never took the hint. Eventually the Mod Soul stormed out of Ichigo's room muttering something about finding Orihime, but Ichigo wasn't listening.

His mind was focused on blocking out the look of disappointed friends, friends that would leave him, his friends… just as Shinji had suggested. He was working hard to fight the voices that he heard, voices that called to him, that whispered his name sinfully ever since his fight with Byakuya.

The days had been getting worse and worse. His hollow had been getting closer and closer. Several times Ichigo had awoken from one of his nightmares only to find the object of his torture standing in his room. The albino would instantly jump Ichigo and arouse the teen to no end. Then, just when Ichigo was ready to release, he'd leave the boy with just a few words, "You're already mine."

"Damn it," Ichigo muttered through tearless sobs. "I don't need Shinji to tell me… I know. I know if this keeps up… If this keeps up-"

"If this keeps up what?"

Ichigo's heart beat twice as fast. His muscles reacted even before his brain did, shoving himself off of his stomach and around to sit on his bed. "Y- You!" he screamed to his seemingly empty room.

"Are you trying to scare yourself Ichigo?"

Behind the distorted voice there was mischievousness. Ichigo shivered, there was another reason added to the list of why the hair on the back of his neck stood tall.

"You're so easy to figure out!"

Though he knew it was pointless, Ichigo continued to scan the room. There had to be a radio or television turned on that was emitting this monster's voice. It couldn't be coming from within Ichigo's mind; it had to be some sort of prank!

Laughter more horrid than the voice filled the room, until it spoke again. "I'm going to keep getting closer and closer to you. And not just day after day, oh no. It's going to happen much faster than that!"

Ichigo jumped, throwing the pillow across the room to where he thought to have seen movement.

The voice cackled again before his image finally appeared within Ichigo's mind. A pale hand reached towards the trembling teen. "See?" he whispered, further traumatizing the other. "I'm already closer to you than I was a moment ago." His hand cupped Ichigo's cheek; the rest of the albino's body straddling the Shinigami's to make no room for an exit. "And I'll keep getting closer to you, until there ain't any distance left to separate us."

"Go away," Ichigo shouted.

"Now, now, now… That ain't something ya should say, especially to me. What would happen if I left ya here and went downstairs? That's exactly where Karin and Yuzu are right now, eh?"

"Bastard! DON'T TOUCH MY FAMILY!"

A playful grin spread across the hollow's lips making him look like some sort of twisted clown.

The teenager was seething.

A soft laugh then escaped the other's lips, his head tilting slightly to the left with amusement.

Ichigo got mad, no, scratch that, he got pissed. Screaming with rage he swung his fist straight for the other's head. But before the substitute even knew what happened, he was pinned to one of the many familiar sky scrapers of his inner world, a hand clamped tightly around his neck.

The albino giggled. "That's good Ichigo. Never let that pure instinct go."

"G-Get o-off of m-me!" Ichigo growled whilst choking.

The hollow grinned. "Of course." His hand slithered out from around Ichigo's throat only to climb up onto his cheek.

The teen's chest jumped up as he gasped for much needed air. His heart beat three times as fast, yet nearly stopped when he noticed the hollow's eyes. Hidden deep within the horrific gold lay a spark of something mesmerizing.

"Long time no see, eh Ichigo? Haven't seen you since..." The hollow's lips curved into a paper thin smirk. "...last night? You've gotten weak."

"Wha-?" Whatever Ichigo's next statement was, his words had become lost in the monster's eyes. The thoughts running through his head right now were mainly about the eyes… why did they look the way they did? They were so lusted and… hungry. Of all the times he'd seen the hollow... he never looked quite like this. Trembling, Ichigo shied away from the icy feeling of fingertips brushing over his cheek.

"And you're scared."

"Get away from me!"

The duplicate chuckled. "You're scared, but you don't need to be. Just let it go... just _trust _me."

Ichigo knew that 'trust' meant more than just what his hollow lead on. A cold harsh sweat covered Ichigo's entire body. His eyes were frozen wide open with fear, but his face didn't even tell half of it. His eyes instantly noticed the Zanpakuto that stood out on the hollow's back. His arms reached for his own blade, panicked when he found nothing, but all of Ichigo's actions came to an immediate halt as soon has the albino made just one.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Heh. What does it look like?"

Ichigo's lips met with the hollows, tongue immediately entering the orangette's mouth. No fight was necessary, shock had the dominance over Ichigo's body and soon the hollow had the dominance over shock.

Ichigo's body went into a fit as soon as he felt the hollow's finger trace the inner part of his leg. Its hand found the sensitive flesh beneath his pants and took a fierce hold on it. Ichigo bit his lip forcing a thick moan to get caught in his throat. The white figure squeezed making his counterpart release the moan he was desperately holding. "S-Sto-op…" Ichigo whined. "D-don't… Ahh!"

"Ne, Ichi, why would you want me to stop when it makes you feel so good?" The hollow's fingers gently combed through Ichigo's hair. The teen closed his eyes, melting into the touch. "You love it Ichigo, and don't try to deny it, I'm not stupid y'know."

"B-Bastard!"

"You're only calling me that because you know it's true."

Ichigo's arms gave out due to the undeniable pleasure he felt. His chest heaved for air, his heart beat faster than he'd ever had it before. Ichigo's eyes rolled back into his head. But despite every inch of his body's eagerness to be touched, his mind remained resistant. Ichigo knew he would crack one day, but that day wasn't going to happen now!

Or at least, that's what Ichigo had hoped. However, his body seemed unwilling to carry on with his plans. His inner hollow gave Ichigo a delightful stroke and Ichigo arched, moaning like a whore.

"Told ya, didn't I?" The hollow whispered lustfully into Ichigo's ear. "You need me."

There it was; the hollow's cue. Every time he had appeared to Ichigo, he'd seduce him until he was hard then leave. It was driving Ichigo insane, and Ichigo let out a senseless chuckle once he'd figured out that was the point. The hollow **wanted **Ichigo insane because only then would the Shinigami lose to his hollow's ambitions. Only then would Ichigo obey his hollow's rule.

Ichigo shut his eyes, sighing as he knew it was all over. He knew where he was headed next, the damn fucking shower. The place used to be his favourite, but now it was just a reminder of how sick and twisted he was on the inside.

This time when Ichigo's eyes opened he found himself not in his bedroom, but still in his inner world. His cock still burned and begged for release, but there was no sign of the hollow. At least, not in Ichigo's view. The orangette was looking up, not down...

"Ah!" Ichigo yelped as he hakama was torn off in one go. He leaned forward, eyes darting to his legs where he saw gold on black narrowed cunningly. A blue tongue slide out of his hollow's lips and coiled wickedly around the tip of Ichigo's manhood. Ichigo threw his head back, a deep moan penetrating the air from his throat.

"How long have you wanted it?"

Ichigo groaned, his head falling to the side. He grabbed the monster's hair and tangled his fingers deeply into it.

There was another lick sending tingles of pleasure up Ichigo's spine. "You've waited for so long... just to feel something more than fabric against your dick, right Ichigo?"

The imagery threw Ichigo's mind past the first level of insanity. If it weren't for the sudden finger wrapped around the base of his member, Ichigo would've come right then and there.

"It's just been your hand, right? Does it compare to this?" The hollow wrapped his lips around Ichigo's erection then took it all into his mouth, save for where his finger was.

Ichigo screamed in ecstasy. His hands had retreated from the hollow's hair and now turned beast-like as they clawed into the building below.

The hollow purred, his lips tightening around Ichigo's dick as he smirked. He tightened his finger just as Ichigo had begun to thrust. Ichigo stopped immediately and the hollow knew Ichigo was obeying his silent command.

He wanted Ichigo to know how powerless he was against him, he wanted Ichigo to know that he was the dominant spirit, and he wanted Ichigo to understand that he would lose to his insanity.

Ichigo's back arched painfully and his hips gave a wild thrust. The albino smirked and felt Ichigo's seed spray in his mouth. He swallowed it all hungrily, enjoying the slightly tangy taste as it rolled across his tongue. The hollow licked his lips clean then placed a gentle kiss on Ichigo's lips. Ichigo sloppily kissed back and when Shiro pulled away Ichigo reached out for him like a child.

The hollow smirked. "You're already mine."

**Okay... Okay... I'll admit it: I'm an evil bitch! Hell, even I was reading this, reached the end and wished I'd written more! xD**


	5. The Awakening Part 1

**Claymore fans... you'll understand this scene by the next Chapter...**

Rukia sighed, taking the tea to her lips once more. The warm peppermint helped to clear her thoughts as she gazed across the Seireitei.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him... _Rukia thought. Obviously 'him' meant Ichigo. _My brother tried to kill him, and the only way he was able to save me would be to defeat my brother. I miss you Byakuya, but I think I miss Ichigo more._

"Rukia."

"Hmm?" Rukia turned to face the man who called her. The familiar gentle features of Jushiro's face entering her vision.

"I can tell you miss that Substitute boy, Ichigo Kurosaki. I understand that it pains you to think of him as a murderer, but that's all you want to think."

Rukia swallowed the gathered saliva in her mouth. Once again, her captain nailed the situation dead on the head.

"You should go to the world of the living. He must miss you as much as you miss him."

Rukia turned back to her tea. She looked down into the cup and stared her rippling reflection in the eyes. "I would need your permission, as well as the Head Captain's. And knowing Ichigo, he probably wouldn't care if I went back there or not."

"Well then." The sudden change of tone had Rukia looking back at her captain immediately. He dropped a note in her face. "These are you orders Rukia, signed by me and the Head Captain."

Rukia frowned, but she and Jushiro both knew she was smiling underneath.

* * *

Ichigo's sleeping figure came alive. His arms slid up the bed until leveling with his chest. Pushing, Ichigo was able to sit up and groaning, Ichigo was able to open his eyes. "My head..."

Ichigo was vaguely aware, but he still felt it; his hollow's reiatsu giving him the energy to stand. It was a very strange sensation filled with pins, needles and whatever else. But overall it was a feeling of power, of lust and hunger... and Ichigo despised it, but he needed it as well.

Sighing, Ichigo stood. He welcomed the hollow's presence with a sour look and allowed his counterpart's power to rid him of the annoying headache built up in his brain. Then Ichigo changed into something more appropriate for weekend wear, throwing on a black hoodie as he jogged down the stairs.

"GOOD MORNING ICH-"

Ichigo didn't wait for his dad to finish. He kicked his dad across the head and sent the man flying across the room. Isshin jumped back up, yelling something about a dishonorable son before running to the giant picture of Masaki and crying against it.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and took a piece of toast from the kitchen counter. He placed the piece in his mouth and headed for the door, ignoring Yuzu's protests as he opened it and left.

'_I get it already...'_ Ichigo shot inwards. _'You want my body. You want control.'_

You could imagine Ichigo's shock when the hollow answered. _'I want you, Ichigo. Yer body is just part of the package.'_

Ichigo groaned, his heart hammering in his chest. He started running, the salty smell of sweat invading his nose only a few moments afterwards. Ichigo found himself in the park where he lay down across a bench until an untimely roar ripped through his ears.

"Damn it," Ichigo muttered. He pressed his Substitute Shinigami Badge against his chest and fell backwards out of his body. Gripping his Zanpakuto, he spun around, "Now where is the bastard..."

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki!"

Ichigo spun around in time to see a beam of white speed past him. It hit a hollow square in the face before disappearing, taking the hollow with it.

"Hey Ichigo," Rukia greeted. She gracefully dropped onto the ground beside him.

Visions of Byakuya flashed before Ichigo's eyes, Shiro's laughter ringing in his head. He shook it away and forced a smile. "Sup Rukia?"

Rukia frowned having known Ichigo's smile was a fake. However she just brushed it off and replied, "I've been assigned to assist the Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town in his duties."

"Yeah, nice to see you again too..." Ichigo sighed.

"Don't," Rukia said immediately following.

"What?"

"Don't do that to yourself. Ichigo your Spiritual Pressure is all heavy and dense because you're so worried about everything. Don't stress over Byakuya's death."

Ichigo's eyes shot up from the ground to look Rukia in the eye. He shouted, "How can you say that? Rukia, he was your brother, and I killed him! I didn't want to... I shouldn't of... I'm sor-"

"You said it!" Rukia shouted over him. "You didn't want to kill him! So you might've done it, but you didn't mean to. You must already feel terrible, and I know staying angry at you would only make you feel worse. I don't want to cause you any more suffering..."

Ichigo smiled. "You haven't caused me any suffering... Though you can be a pain the ass."

Rukia smiled too, they both got into their bodies (Rukia's an artificial one) and they both walked back to Ichigo's house.

* * *

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he watched the pathetic display in front of him. Rukia had her fingers laced in front of her and an innocent smile on her lips. Karin was almost copying Ichigo's form, only her arms were crossed. Isshin was almost crying on the floor and Yuzu was squealing in delight at the thought of Rukia staying with them.

Ichigo sighed and pushed past his dad. "She can stay in my closet."

Isshin jumped up from the floor, hitting Ichigo with a sneak attack under his chin. "That's no place for a woman to stay! Yuzu prepare your room for Rukia!"

"Okay!" Yuzu squealed. She took Rukia's hand. "Come on Rukia! I'll show you where you can sleep!"

Rukia looked surprised. "Oh, okay!"

Isshin looked down at his son. "You need to always be prepared, and treat women with respect!"

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his chin. He elbowed Isshin in the stomach as he stood before marching down the hall to Yuzu's room.

"I didn't need an entire room..." Rukia murmured completely ignoring Yuzu's rambling.

"Yeah, well, that's what you get for not sneaking in," Ichigo replied.

"I even brought some stuff to make your closet look better!" Rukia continued to complain. She held up a lamp and a few posters. "You should really remodel it."

"Remodel it? Rukia it's a **closet**! Just use that stuff in here!"

"You're such a boy! You wouldn't understand the value of decoration!"

Ichigo pinched his nose then rubbed his eyes. "Excuse me as I go to my boring room..." He slipped out into the hall, gripping the wall for support. Rukia watched worriedly, before being pulled towards the window by Yuzu.

Ichigo stumbled into his room and collapsed onto the bed. He groaned and rolled onto his back. His stomach threatened to throw up his breakfast, the little that he actually had, and his head threatened to burst.

There was a knock at the door. "Ichigo?"

"I'm not feeling well Karin..." Ichigo replied.

"I can see that." She answered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I need sleep..." Ichigo managed to say before fainting.

Karin gave Ichigo a sympathetic frown before slipping back out of his room and shutting the door.


	6. The Awakening Part 2

**Claymore fans... you'll understand this scene in a few minutes...**

It had all happened so fast.

"_There are six hollows," Rukia informed. She pointed out to the right. "You'll get the three over there and I'll handle these three!"_

_Ichigo nodded and took off._

Rukia defeated her three hollows without much effort and she could sense the other three disappear as Ichigo defeated them.

_She took out her phone and reported to the Soul Society, "Mission success."_

Her end of the line was cut off by a scream.

A being with high Spiritual Pressure and terribly dark reiatsu stood behind Rukia. Its power threw her forward and she crashed into a building, the rubble pinning her to the ground.

There was a monster here and she needed to see it. _Rukia twisted around in order to get a better view of what she was up against. _Before her there was a screen of dust. As it began to clear, the image of a monster appeared. _There, standing in the middle of the dust cloud, stood a creature from the very heart of her nightmares._ And Rukia knew that it was this masked creature that had killed her beloved brother.

Rukia could sense three others fast approaching. She wanted to scream out to them not to come near, but her voice had been silenced by fear.

As Rukia began to accept her fate, many more people arrived, including the Captains of the Gotei Thirteen. Rukia then started to panic, _if they were all here than they were here for only one reason: to kill this monster._

_To kill Ichigo._

"You can't!" Rukia shouted to Yamamoto. "That's Ichigo! You can't kill him!"

"We are all well aware," The Head Captain responded. "Ichigo Kurosaki must suppress the hollow within him or we will be forced to take matters into our own hands!"

Rukia's eyes widened. She balled her hands into fists and fought hard to escape the rubble. "You have to fight him Ichigo!" Rukia screamed desperately. Tears began to build up in her eyes as panic clouded over her mind. Rukia pushed with all her might to free herself, but nothing helped and instead she wound up with another gash on her leg.

Claws ripped themselves from Ichigo's flesh and spread across his nails. Ichigo screamed silently in pain, his voice already taken over by insane laughter.

Ichigo could feel his mind sinking into darkness, his hollow half-guilty for pulling him there. There was a part of him that wanted this evil power. Ichigo knew that a part of him desperately wanted to let go, but the rest of him refused to give in to the ruthless evil.

"Suppress your power Ichigo, or we will be forced to kill you," the Head Captain commanded.

The skin on Ichigo's torso melted, resembling wax, and it was covered with white fluid moments later. A hole seeped through Ichigo's chest and an animalistic growl erupted from his throat.

Orihime froze, her eyes falling to the monster in front of her. Somewhere in her heart she knew this being was Ichigo, but her mind couldn't accept it. It wasn't the Ichigo she knew...

"If his Spiritual Pressure doesn't cease to increase soon, thousands of hollows will be drawn to Karakura town," Mayuri informed from Yamamoto's side.

"Very well..." Yamamoto emotionlessly declared, "Kill him."

"No!" Orihime squeaked. She threw her hands in front of her and a brightly glowing yellow shield appeared in front of Ichigo.

Something splashed off in the distance behind behind her. Rukia, Jushiro and the other Shinigami turned their heads to see what it was; two arms sliced cleanly from their elbows and down. Ichigo roared, a sickening, spine chilling, ear splitting screech. He lunged forward at Orihime, cutting the girl's head clean off in a single strike.

* * *

"Stop! You _monster_!" Ichigo screamed. "You bastard! You killed her! You **killed** her!"

His hollow laughed, effectively silencing the orangette. His shit eating grin continued to haunt Ichigo as a hand slid over lips. "_I _didn't kill her, love, _you _did."

Ichigo slammed his fist into his hollow's jaw. Blood rolled down the white skin, but his grin still remained.

"You're still trying to fight me off?" A cold hand ran down Ichigo's groin, stopping just before the berry's dick. "It's great that you have so much strength, but I think this game is officially over."

"L-Let me g- Ah!"

And he started to stroke the teen beneath him. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Ichigo bit his bottom lip to silence his moans. He fought to stay silent; the only thing really helping him was the pain.

"You don't need to silence yourself Ichigo. The only ones that are going to hear you are us."

"There is no 'us'!" Ichigo spat. His hollow squeezed his erection and with nothing to hold it back, Ichigo let out a loud moan.

"Doesn't it feel better just to give in? When you're angry at someone, you yell. When something bad happens, you cry. And when you're offered a greater power, you take it. It's your instinct Ichigo, _I _am your instinct."

Ichigo whimpered as his hollow continued to abuse his arousal. Though he managed to look the albino in the eye and question, "Instinct?"

* * *

"Inoue!" Chad called.

"Orihime," Ishida screamed.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock and her enter body froze in fear.

Jushiro stumbled backwards, an unreadable expression across his face.

Every Shinigami (other than Yamamoto) took out their Zanpakuto and pointed them at the terrifying monster. Reiatsu flared around Ichigo and a mask shaped image was projected across the vicious red. Ichigo's head fell backwards creating a sickening snap. His arms spread out to his side. Seemingly weightless, white plasticine bubbled from his mouth and rolled over his skin like drool. Other places it exploded outwards only to turn back to Ichigo forming a hand-like figure as it wrapped around his body.

A cloud of black reiatsu covered Ichigo's figure and everyone squinted to see.

"Really? Is that it?" Rukia's heart skipped a beat at the watery voice flowing from Ichigo's mouth. He tilted his head sideways, no expression on his face and his long orange hair rolling gently off his shoulders. "All that fuss over not turning into this..."

Rukia sat, horrified and shaking. Her body was being crushed by Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure, her mind frozen on the terror in front of her and her heart shattering at the reality of losing a second person to a hollow.

Ichigo's eyes drifted down to his slowly rising hands. He stared intently at his left hand, gently opening and closing it with a satisfied chuckle. Ichigo's scorching gold on charcoal black eyes snapped up to face the Shinigami in front of him, a playful smile corrupting his lips. "Instinct..."

Ichigo cracked his neck from shoulder to shoulder, his muscled torso bare for everyone to see. His hakama remained still in the same shade of black as his sclera.

A noise, close to a purr, was released and Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair. "And I never realised it would _feel_ **this** good."

"You monster!" Soi Fon snapped. She rushed forward and swung her Zanpakuto downwards in a strike filled with hate. After the attack she pulled back, bracing herself on one knee and preparing for the next move.

"So reckless Captain..." Ichigo taunted. "And look, you're messy too." Ichigo held up Soi Fon's arm, cleanly cut off and his own Zanpakuto to blame. "You shouldn't leave your stuff lying around. Here, you can have it back." Ichigo threw the arm towards her receiving a vile scowl in return.

Shunsui and Jushiro rushed forward, their Shikai released. Ichigo evaded their attacks, each of his moves slow but effective. Then at a speed no one could see, Ichigo caught Shunsui and Jushiro by their throats and held them above the ground. "I see... so you're all interested in killing me?" Ichigo laughed, a spine chilling, goose bumps worthy laugh. He threw both Shinigami at their respective lieutenants and proceeded in opening a Garganta. "I'm afraid I cannot allow myself to be killed by the likes of you. So if you have a death wish, follow me." And Ichigo left.

Jushiro climbed off of Rukia, careful not to put too much weight on her. He took the rubble off of her body until she could do the rest by herself, and held out his hand. "Are you alright?"

Rukia nodded at Jushiro, and then turned to look where Ichigo just stood. She swallowed, "I couldn't do anything. In the end all I could do was watch as that... _thing _inside him swallowed Ichigo whole."


End file.
